Dragonlords: Return of Inuyasha Takasuio
by Inu-Angel20
Summary: Many centuries ago, Inuyasha saved the world and became a hero of legend BUT it costed him his soultwin's life. Now he is needed again..He'll join forces with his fellow Dragonlords to stop an evil that threaten to annihilate all mortals and immortals....
1. Prologue: Legend

I do not own Inuyasha or 'The Last Dragonlord' & 'Dragon and Phoenix' by Joanne Bertin   
  
Story is based on Inuyasha's and Two of Bertin J.'s books. Some characters, story ideas and words will be mine but most of it will be from these two. BUT the story's PLOT is MINE!! Don't sue, I'm poor!!  
  
**Prologue**   
  
_"Long, long ago, people lived in small tribes and clans, and there was peace between them. But one shaman--in what would become Yerrih someday--sought knowledge in places and ways that were evil. And he grew ambitious. Maybe a demon got into him, I don't know, but Red Deer Bearson wanted to rule over all the land and there was bloodshed where before there had been peace. Then he tried to get by magic what he couldn't get by war. But the working went awry. Wild magic stalked the land and times were evil indeed. Even the truedragons were caught by it. But one good thing came of it all. Somehow the wild magic caused the first Dragonlords, and who do you think the first one is?"_ The elder woman asked her granddaughter.  
  
_ "Who?"_ The little girl asked.  
  
_"Red Deer's own son, Fox, who became Fox Morkerren. his father tried to use him, but he rebelled against the endless wars. He and his soultwin Morgan Sanussin stopped Red Deer after a great battle, and then began the long work of rebuilding the peace that had existed before. Fox Morkerren promised that never again would a Dragonlord make war, that they would instead seek to avert it and that in this way the Dragonlords would serve humankind. He and Morgan were so wise and just, that the leaders of the tribes and clans pledged themselves in turn to accept the young Dragonlords' council, and to honor the Dragonlords. So it has been gone to this day, that Dragonlords are called to prevent civil war."  
_  
_"I like that story. Tell me again what is a soultwin."_ The girl asked sweetly.  
  
_"Very well. Dragonlords are born when a dragon soul bonds with a human one before birth. Then the souls divide, and each Dragonlord has a soultwin, the person with the other halves of the two souls."  
_  
The women smiled down at the small girl, who had been trying to sit up in bed for the 10th time that night. She gently pushed the girl down and tried to calm her before she woke the neighbors.  
  
_"Oh yah. I like that one too. Every Dragonlords has a soultwin....even Inuyasha"_ The girl gave a little sob and lowered her head. _"..but she died, didn't she?"  
_  
_"Kagome...you know better than to call him that way. It's Dragonlord Inuyasha Takasuio...and yes she did die. He was never seen again. Legend says that he now walks the earth, trying to find his place in life. Others say that he left his dragon soul behind to be with her, even in death."  
_  
No words were exchanged as the girl's grandmother tugged her in and kissed her good night. Throughout the night, the little girl dreamt of a silver haired prince.  
  
----------  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere far east, a lonely figure stood staring at the sun setting. His hand was firmly by his side as the wind blew a lock of his fine silver hair, completely undazed by the change in the weather. If someone were to gaze upon the figure, one would think him to be either brave or a fool to be out in the blizzard, not that he was waiting for someone, someone he lost many centuries ago. 


	2. Arrival of the Dragonlords

I do not own Inuyasha or 'The Last Dragonlord' & 'Dragon and Phoenix' by Joanne Bertin   
  
Story is based on Inuyasha's and Two of Bertin J.'s books. Some characters, story ideas and words will be mine but most of it will be from these two. Don't sue, I'm poor!! BUT the story's PLOT is MINE!!  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
**---_City of Thalnia_---**  
  
The sun shone down at the beauty that sat near the little stream. The young girl gazed at the clear blue sky as a warm smile appeared on her face. The wind blew a strand of her dark silky hair towards her face. She brushed it aside with her delicate hand and took in the sight before her. This was always her favorite place to be when she wanted to be alone. For a brief instant, the sun was blocked by something huge that flew by. She stared at the objects in the sky and recognized them as three dragons. They were heading south.

---**_City of Casna_**---

The city of Casna was busier than usual. Everyone was gathered around awaiting the arrival of the great Dragonlords. The guards were trying their best to keep people at bay. The sun shone down heavenly, creating heat waves that drove the people of Cassori mad. Rumors had it that a new Dragonlord has been found and he has not yet found his soultwin. The thought of dallying with such a magnificent creature caused all the young women to fight and push their way through the guards, just to be the first to catch the eye of the Dragonlord.  
  
"How long, Uncle, until Dragonlord Linden Rathan's arrival?" The prince of Casna asked, while shifting uncomfortably in his chair.   
  
He looked towards the sky, shielding his eyes with his hand. He was trying his best to spot any sign of his idol. It had been awhile since he had last seen Linden Rathan. If his memories were correct, he parted with the Dragonlord since he was at the age of 10 and he was now 18. Once his uncle Beren, the Duke of Casna, resigned and appointed him King, the kingdom will be his. He was glad that Linden would be with him when that time came.  
  
---**_Flashback_**---  
  
"Tuo shio nake situ, hani kan su luno man....Rann!! Rann!! Are you paying attention?"   
  
"What?...Yes, of course....umm..su luno man." Prince Rann mumbled. He gave his sheepish looks and hung his head in frustration. Why can't they just speak.....anything but Saiga.  
  
"Prince Rann, it's mandatory that you comprehend and acknowledge the essential importance of this language. Your people are depending on you in the future for great leadership. A great leader...."  
  
Rann sighed. "...must uphold the responsibilities and seriousness of this matter...I know. What I don't understand is why I need to know so much when my advisor handles the affairs and not I."  
  
"A good leader must have some form of knowledge with these kinds of matter. You cannot always depend on others, when the best person you can trust is yourself. Therefore..."  
  
A knock on the chamber door interrupted the lecture. Rann can only smile and thank the gods for the break he received. The door opened. A figure in red robes slowly made his way to the two in waiting. He bowed and politely addressed them.   
  
"My lord.....and Duke Beren, sorry for intruding. A message came from the Northern land concerning the upcoming ceremony." He handed the Duke the message and left as quickly as he came.  
  
The Duke eyed the message awhile before he unwrapped the string around the scroll. His face lit up when he finished and he cried out with joy. The prince grabbed the scroll from his uncle, seeing as how he didn't explain what was written in it. When he finished, he jumped out of his chair and paced around. He was much too overwhelmed with delight to do anything else. After awhile, a question formed in his mind.  
  
"Uncle, how...?" he began, as he handed the scroll back to the Duke.  
  
"My prince, many days ago I sent a message to Linden Rathan regarding the ceremony of your forecoming. Seems he had replied," the Duke said as he smiled. "and with good news if I may add."  
  
---**_End Flashback_**---  
  
The noise from the crowd interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to where everyone was currently pointing and shouting with excitement. At first he saw nothing of interest, but slowly he spotted three dots in the sky. As they came near, he called out to the guards. The guards heard and followed out his command. More guards gathered to restrain the screaming women while the three Dragons descended.  
  
The red dragon, the largest of the three, landed. Its scales glittered in the sun. It swung its head to its left as a slightly smaller dragon landed beside it. This one had blue and green scales, that of a dragonfly. The last one landed not far from the other two. While the others were coloured, this one was completely black with a brown mark on its right leg. Red mists surrounded each dragon. The mist solidified to form three humans, two men and a woman.  
  
Although this was not the first time the truehumans saw this phenomenon, they still stood with wonder and astonishment in their eyes. The prince was the first to come out of the enchantment. He ran up to the tall man with bright blond hair that flowed from his shoulders. His hair was braided in the clan braid form that a Yerrin man never cut. If it was ever cut, it would mean that he was either an outcast or looked upon as a disgrace to all Yerrin men.  
  
Rann almost flung himself onto the smiling Linden Rathan, when he remembered that he was no longer the 10 year old boy but a grown man. He smiled at his idol and gave the proper respect to the Dragonlord.  
  
"Your Grace, Linden Rathan. It is but a great honor to have you here with us for this special occasion." Rann gathered himself and looked Linden in the eyes.  
  
The Dragonlord smiled at him. "You have grown since my last visit. A fine young man, ready to take on the responsibilities of a King." He gave a small chuckle. "I can see that you will not be sitting on my lap anymore."  
  
Rann laughed, pleased that the Dragonlord was still the same man he knew. Suddenly, he heard a small giggle. Rann immediately recovered to his formal self and turned to address the woman beside Linden. "Your Grace, Maurynna Kyrissaean. You are as lovely as the day we first met. I am sure you are fine these past years?"  
  
In truth, she had not aged since the last 10 years. Dragonlords do not age after they have Changed for the first time. Her jet black hair still hung loosely below her shoulders. Her skin had become a lighter shade but still held its beauty despite the fact that she was often exposed to much sunlight when she was a ship captain, which she had given up in order to be with her fellow Weredragons. What a shame that was, as she was very fond of the sea.  
  
The woman standing beside Linden blushed a shade of red before she replied. "Thank you, I am fine. It's a pleasure to see you again Prince Rann, or should I say My Lord." She smiled warmly.  
  
Rann's heart melted at the smile that was offered to him. His attention shifted to the other man behind Linden who slowly made his way to stand beside Maurynna. He was slightly shorter than Linden and darker in skin colour. He looked Yerrin but also something else that the Prince did not quite know. It explained why his hair was not worn in the same Yerrin braid.  
  
"Ah, Your Grace Shima Ilyathan, I presume. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Welcome to Casna." Rann bowed once more.   
  
-----------   
  
The Dragonlord was settling in his room after the greetings in the Casna field. Linden shook his head in frustration. If only they could have come here without being harassed by the people of Cassori. Thank the gods Tarlna wasn't here to pester him about wearing Cassori formal wear. That thing was darn uncomfortable and annoying. At least he had Maurynna with him this time. If only he could say the same for Shima. Poor Shima, the women of Cassori were practically throwing themselves at him. With the amount of perfume they were wearing, he could tell they were giving him a headache. Or perhaps it was just their infuriating high pitched voice. He, himself used to be in the same position…until Maurynna showed up. Thank the gods.  
  
Maurynna was changing into her finest tunic and breeches when she felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She leaned back onto the shoulder that supported her and closed her eyes as her soultwin nibbled and placed little kisses on her neck. It had been a long day. She wished they didn't have to attend that ceremony tonight. All she wanted was to lie back in the arms that now held her.  
  
"Heart of my heart." He held her tighter and breathed in her heavenly scent. "Maurynna-love, what is the matter? You seem stressed."   
  
Maurynna frowned. "I'm worried. We're here on account of Rann's ceremony..." she said. Then she switched to mind speech.  
  
_But in reality, we're here to find him. If we can't find him, what then? All of Dragonskeep is depending on the knowledge he knows of the mage._ She let out a huge sigh. _Did I mention I hate mages? The last one nearly destroyed you. Even if I am able to Change at will now, there's no telling what he's capable of and....  
_  
Linden turned her around to face him and looked down at the angel that stood in front of him. "We will find him, Maurynna-love." He gave her a reassuring smile and placed his lips on hers.  
  
She returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and brushed his tongue lightly on her lip, asking for entrance. She gladly parted her lip and stroke her tongue against his, as he returned one of his own. She could feel all the fear and stress slowly melting away as he pressed his strong muscular body against hers.  
  
"We still have an hour before the ceremony." He whispered in her ear, when they finally parted for air. "All will be well, my love."  
  
"Maybe I need a little more reassuring. Stress could do a lot to a girl." She smiled seductively as her finger fondled with his tunic, gazing into his warm, beautiful eyes with her own sparkling blue and green.  
  
"That can be arranged."   
  
----------  
  
---**_City of Thalnia_**---  
  
Her thoughts were filled with wonder as she imagined what it would be like to soar through the sky with the wind beneath her wings. She snapped out of her fantasy when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Kagome! There you are. Mother is looking for you. Stop daydreaming, Prince Charming is not going to appear. By the way, did you see, did you see?!!" He asked as he made his way towards her and jumped up and down with excitement.  
  
"I saw. They were beautiful." She guessed that he was talking about the dragons that she saw a few minutes ago. She closed her crystal blue eyes and visualized once again what it would be like to take flight.  
  
"Geez, Kagome. Could you at least stay and talk to me for awhile before you go off daydreaming again?" He asked sternly, rolling his eyes.  
  
Kagome stared at her little brother. For someone who was only 12, she found him to be very annoying at times, but so sweet at the same time. While she and her mother had black hair, he had red hair, just like their father. At least their father is present through him, she thought before she replied.  
  
"Come on, Souta. Mother is probably waiting for us."  
  
They started walking back to the house by cutting through the little forest. It was one of the many things their father left them before he passed away. Although they were not well off, they still managed, and were very well respected. If there was ever any hard times, the Erdons, would be more than happy to help out. After all, they still had an uncle who was one of the most powerful merchants in Thalnia.  
  
Kagome stopped abruptly and placed her hand to her heart and fell on one knee. She felt her very heart was crying out to her. It would happen once awhile but never like this. It felt like her heart was burning with desire and lashing out at her, driving her to do something that she still couldn't understand yet.  
  
Souta stopped short after he saw his sister fell and held her heart in pain. He wrapped his arms around her, willing her heart attack-that's what he called it, to go away. It was happening again and every time it struck, it was always unexpected. Once, it had caused his sister to faint. He almost died of fright.  
  
"A-are you o-okay now?" He asked as calmly as he could manage. But his voice betrayed him.  
  
Kagome nodded after a moment. She tried focusing on her breathing. If she tried speaking now, she knew it would only come out as a harsh whisper.  
  
_Kagome... he awaits.  
_  
Kagome snapped her head up at the sound of the voice. "Souta, did you say something?" she asked, even though she knew it was not him.  
  
When he returned a confusing look and replied no, she knew. Either she was going crazy after the attack on her heart or someone was trying to communicate with her. Since birth, she had always been able to communicate with others with her mind. Only recently she had developed an empath ability, including the power to move objects with her mind and she was getting quite good at it too.   
  
"Ahhhhhh!!" Kagome rolled on the ground and held her head in pain. Images...powerful....evil images were flashing before her. The impact of the assault to her mind knocked Kagome unconscious. The last thing she remembered was a silver haired angel.  
  
When she finally woke from her slumber, she was surrounded by worried faces. A woman in her mid 40's, stared at her with concerned eyes but she hid it behind a sweet smile.  
  
"Don't you know sleeping on the ground is bad for you?" she joked.  
  
"Hey, no worries. I'm a strong girl....remember?" Kagome replied. Her voice was coarse, but no one seemed to mind. "How did I get back home? You don't mean to say Souta became strong suddenly, do you?"  
  
"For your information, I did too carry you." He stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Come on, Souta. Your sister requires rest. Let her sleep."  
  
"All right, Mother. Later, Sis. You take care now." He turned to leave, but stopped to hear a 'thank you' from Kagome. He turned back and smiled sweetly at her. "What are brothers for? ...Don't you dare answer that." He threatened playfully as he left.  
  
Kagome closed her mouth as she watched him leave. She turned to her mother, only to find her staring at her with frightened eyes. "I'm fine." She said sternly.   
  
"All right, take care Sweetheart." she said, doubting her daughter's answer, but she learned long ago not to question her daughter about her illness. She knew it was something her daughter did not like discussing about, particularly when it came to her strange abilities that only family members knew. Her little girl was not an ordinary woman. She would have a very interesting future...and a very dangerous one also. That was one of the things a mother such as herself, could not protect her daughter from. But until that day came, she would continue to stay by her daughter and protect her with her life.  
  
"Be safe, my little angel." With that, she left the room, leaving Kagome alone to think.  
  
She laid back in her soft and warm bed. She rolled onto her right side and looked towards the opened window. The sun was slowly setting. Tried as she might, she could not fall asleep. The image from her previous visions, kept her awake. Who was he? She remembered him having long silver-coloured hair that flowed down all the way to his waist. He was tall and handsome. His eyes were so intense. She could still recall them as the colour of the great Phoenix. Though the vision was nothing to admire about, there was much bloodshed and pain. She felt everyone's pain in that vision. She would have gladly tore her own heart out just to stop it. There was strong...powerful magic at work. That, she knew for a fact.  
  
"Trouble is brewing and I'm part of it." She said out loud. "...Who are you?"  
  
With that thought in mind, she fell asleep thinking about the mysterious silver haired stranger that captured her heart.  
  
----------  
  
**NOTE**: Hey everyone!! Hope you like my first chapter so far. Things are about to heat up and you don't want to miss it now. **REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!!  
**  
I like to thank my annoying sister for editing my work and for contributing some ideas, even when I didn't ask for it.  
  
The next chapter will be about Rann's Ceremony. Also, the legendary 'Dragonlord Inuyasha Takasuio' will make his first appearance! jumps up and down, can't wait Will be posted in about 3 days or a week, depending on the amount of work I have in school. TESTS and ESSAYS are out to get me with a VENGEANCE!!


	3. The Ceremony

I do not own Inuyasha or 'The Last Dragonlord' & 'Dragon and Phoenix' by Joanne Bertin   
  
Story is based on Inuyasha's and Two of Bertin J.'s books. Some characters, story ideas and words will be mine but most of it will be from these two. Don't sue, I'm poor!! BUT the story's PLOT is MINE!!  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
---_**City of Thalnia**_---  
  
The people of Thalnia sat quietly in their homes where it was safe and sound. Mothers were busy preparing dinner while fathers were enjoying the momentary time they had with their children. Laughter could be heard in every household as families took comfort in the warmth of their shelters, away from the rain and lightning that struck the night sky. No one in their right minds would dream of walking in this rain, especially with the kind of weather the Thalnians were having.  
  
But a figure could be seen wandering through the streets of Thalnia with only a robe to cover his fragile and aging body, as he fought to remain dry despite the ongoing rain that refused to subside. He coughed and sighed, looking around for any form of shelter. He stopped at a Baker's steps to rest his aching body. If he could manage to walk for possibly another 15 minutes, the Scalet Inn should be in sight. But he was drained of energy and his body refused to obey.  
  
"I am getting much too old..." he mumbled quietly to himself.  
  
Suddenly, he noticed another figure dashing past him in a hurry and he smiled to himself. Seemed he was not the only man out in this infuriating storm. Before he could laugh at his own joke, the figure returned. Wrapped in a long, dark cloak and hood, the man stood just about the same height as he.  
  
"Sir, are you all right? You shouldn't be outside in this weather." The figure asked as he leaned forward.  
  
"Do not worry about this old man. I've been through far worse," He laughed and sat up. "But this aging body is just not keeping up with me, nowadays." He squinted up at the man for a better look, but the stranger's face was hidden beneath the shadows of the dark night.  
  
"My home is not far from here. I insist you stay with me," the stranger offered. Before the old man could refuse, he added more sternly, "At least for the night."  
  
The old man sighed with defeat as he accepted the offer and followed the stranger to his home. They entered a small clearing and turned right. There stood one of the finest homes he had seen in Thalnia. Its size could almost compare to that of the Erdon house. He nodded with approval and made his way inside.  
  
"Mother, we have company." The stranger called out.  
  
Now that they had escaped from the clattering sounds of the rain, the stranger's voice came out clear and crisp. The old man recognized that the voice was not of a man but that of a young woman. He observed the stranger as she pulled back her hood to reveal a young woman around the age of 20. She undid the ribbon that she used to hold up her hair and let her dark hair hang freely. She turned and smiled at him sweetly. The old man could only stare in shock.  
  
"Welcome. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Please make yourself comfortable." she said as she took his robe that was completely drenched from the rain.  
  
The old man quickly recovered from his shock. "Where are my manners? I am called Otter Heronson." He smiled at the girl. She reminded him so much of Maurynna. How is Linden and Rynna? Still driving one another crazy, he guessed.  
  
------------  
  
---**_City of Casna_**---  
  
Shima knocked on the door that Linden and Maurynna shared. He thought he heard the couple call out, "Hold on, we're coming!" behind the door. He waited patiently as sounds of light footsteps could be heard with his keen hearing, something he learned to adjust to being a Dragonlord. After ten years, the way of the Dragonlord now seemed very natural to him. He loved everything about it. There were exceptions, however, as he remembered the high-pitched voices and screaming of hundreds of women earlier that morning. Now, he must attend that ceremony, in which there will be men and women to meet. He frowned, knowing what was in store for him.   
  
The door opened and Linden stood with Maurynna by his side. The three made their way through the hall and down the stairs. Moments later, they stood outside the palace garden where the ceremony was being held. The sight was breathtaking. There was a large table containing famous dishes belonging to the five Kingdoms. Each plate was beautifully garnished to symbolize each kingdom's formality. The garden was surrounded with various flowers and even those that they had never seen. Lights were lit to guide the way, creating a charming sense of enlightenment. Even the fountain itself seemed to cleanse the clearing of ill-mattered thoughts, while soft melodies washed away everyone's stress. Such a ceremony was rightfully fitting for a King.  
  
Linden wrapped his arm around Maurynna as he lead her towards Rann, leaving Shima to deal with the women that gathered around him. He stole a glance in Shima's direction and smirked when he caught the pleading look in the Dragonlord's eyes. Trying to sustain the laughter that threatened to break loose, Linden could only mutter a silent apology. Even Maurynna had trouble hiding the smile that was slowly forming.  
  
Who needed enemies when you had Linden Rathan? Shima knew he couldn't escape his fate but he thought his friends would at least try to help him.  
  
He caught the smell of a lilac perfume that interrupted his thoughts and he stared at the owner of that scent. The young lady was shorter than him, with wavy dark hair that hung above her shoulders. Her nose was too pointy and her lips was as dark as blood itself. Her eyes were as dull as the brown dirt that covered the grounds of Cassori. She was constantly pushing out other female companions and batting her long lashes at him. The others were just as bad. They had on too much white powder that was poorly done and they giggled at every opportunity. Some of them were even too frightened and they kept their distant while their mothers shoved them towards him.  
  
They reminded him of what he encountered when he was still the spirit drummer to Shantse, shaman of the Tah'neshsieh. They were called _Ketine au Setne_, known as Satan's Child. The creatures would lure unexpected men with their radiant beauties to them, then later throw them in their ember cage. Whenever they were bored, they would take the captive men out and tortured them. Only then did they reveal their true form. They had a body of burnt flesh, claws as sharp and poisonous as a snake's bite and a face that was hideous beyond imagination. One look at them was more than enough torture.  
  
"Ladies, as much as I'd dread to leave you, I must part a moment, for I have yet to congratulate King Rann and that is just rude of me. Now if you'll excuse me..." Shima broke out of one of the ladies' grip and left before they could give him an answer. Thank the gods that was over and done with.  
  
Shima spotted Linden and Maurynna greeting Duke Beren and Duchess Alinya and made his way there, sending a message through mindspeech in advance. _I have a bone to pick with you, Linden.  
_  
Upon hearing the message, Linden only smiled and greeted the approaching Dragonlord. "What took you so long?" His smile widened at the answer he already knew. "We thought you would not make it."  
  
"You are one to speak." Shima glared at Linden. _Linden,_ _when this is over and done with..._  
  
_I went through the same thing my friend. No need for verbal abuse now_, Linden replied with laughter.  
  
The Duke and Duchess could only look on in question as they observed the silent conversation between the two male Dragonlords. Maurynna tried to lighten the mood and asked for the whereabouts of the new appointed King.  
  
"Your Grace, I believe he made mention of a young lady by the name Kella." the Duke replied.  
  
Maurynna's eyes brightened. "You are not jesting, are you? Kella will be attending the ceremony as well, then what of Maylin?"  
  
"The answer to that, dear Cousin, is behind you." a voice called out.  
  
The three Dragonlords turned to the voice and saw no other than Maylin herself. Alongside her stood Maurynna's childhood friend, Raven. The sight of Maylin with Raven warmed Maurynna's heart. She still believed that Raven had never really loved her, at least not in that way, so she was incredibly pleased that her dear cousin had found true love and Raven had finally moved on.  
  
The two female embraced. "It is good to see you again, Rynna."  
  
"Same to you, Maylin." Maurynna said. They parted and she gave Raven a hug as well. "Raven, I'm glad you and Maylin have found comfort with one another."  
  
"Well, it was time I moved on, as you have said." Raven smiled devilishly. "After all, Maylin has such a wonderful spirit. It is hard to ignore, even when I wanted to... Ouch!" He turned to the woman who punched him and grabbed her waist and pinned her against his body. He kissed her softly as a form of apology.  
  
Maurynna could only watch in shock at such a display of affection from the two people she had grown up with. She felt the arms of her soultwin gracefully make its way around her waist and she shivered with pleasure.  
  
"Raven, it is good to have your presence at this ceremony. How is that wretched uncle of yours?" Linden jested, as he pulled his soultwin to his chest.  
  
"I do not know. The last I heard, he was on his way to Thalnia on account of some business he refused to tell me about." replied the truehuman.  
  
"Let us find out shall we?" Linden placed two fingers to his temple to signify mindspeech. The others took notice and moved aside as to not disturb him. He concentrated on reaching his friend, the bard. There was quite some distance between them, which required a stronger burst of power. When he finally reached the mind of one he knew so well, he held the connection.  
  
_Otter, can you hear me?  
  
Boyo-Linden is that you?  
  
Who else could it be? What is this I hear about you being in Thalnia?  
  
Are you stating I'm too old to travel now? Let an old man be, my friend. Soon I will leave this world.  
_  
Linden could only shake his head at the reply. _Stop talking nonsense._ _Where are you currently at? You sound weak with exhaustion.  
  
The answer lies in the crazy weather Thalnia has been having. I was out in that bloody storm until a kind hearted kin of Higurashi, the merchant that does business with the Erdon kins, took pity on this old man and gave me shelter. I believe Maurynna may have heard of them.  
_  
Linden nodded in understanding, forgetting once again that his friend could not see this gesture. He glanced at his soultwin. Maurynna was exchanging stories of her recent occurrences with Maylin, as Raven stood on the side laughing at Shima's attempt to free himself from the band of women that had mysteriously appeared once more.  
  
Throughout the conversation Otter had yet to mention his reason for departure, which only deepened Linden's curiosity. A sudden gasp could be felt from Otter's side.  
  
_What is the matter....  
  
_ Before Linden could finish, Otter interrupted him._ I have to take my leave, something is the matter with Kagome...  
_  
The mindspeech ended. Linden sensed Otter's fearful mind before the connection broke. He prayed that Otter's friend Kagome is well. That must be the person that had helped him, he figured.  
  
Maurynna did not like the look on her soultwin's face when he ended his mindspeech. "Is something the matter?...Otter, he isn't hurt is he?" she asked, as she made her way toward him.  
  
Her soultwin took her into his arms and planted a kiss upon her lips before he replied. "Otter is well, a little weak from the rain but nothing more than that." He smiled before he continued. "He just had to tend to his friend. He didn't mention what the matter was about, but it shouldn't be something Otter couldn't handle."  
  
Linden pulled his soultwin closer and led her to the dance floor. "May I have the pleasure of the first dance?" he whispered softly into her ear. When he sensed her body beginning to relax, he let go of her and offered his right hand.  
  
Maurynna gladly accepted and they danced beneath the full moon, believing that nothing could ruin the moment.  
  
_Quit fooling around, you ass. Prince Rann is in need of you._ A mysterious voice assaulted Linden's mind abruptly.  
  
Linden froze and searched the crowd for the source of the mindspeech. It was not one that he recognized. Suddenly, as the palace door flew open with great force, his eyes settled on the frightened face of one he knew too well.  
  
"Rynna, someone kidnapped Prince Rann!" The voice of Maurynna's truehuman cousin rang throughout the garden, causing everyone to stop and stare dumbfounded at the young girl, who looked to be around the age of 16. Kella raced towards the Dragonlord couple, ignoring the gasps coming from those around her.  
  
As the attention of all lords and fellow merchants were on this young girl, a figure loomed from above, studying the crowd with profound fascination, as his golden eyes glowed amidst the night sky.  
  
------------  
  
---_**City of Thalnia**_---  
  
Otter sighed as he gathered what remained of the once elegant vase. Who would have imagined a truehuman that possessed such power. It frightened and amazed him at the same time. Never before had he seen anything like it and one would figure that he was used to such things ever since he befriended Linden Rathan.  
  
---**_Flashback_**---  
  
Otter settled himself in the chair, sharing a quiet time with his new friend's family. They were having dinner when he felt a presence in his mind. He knew it could only be his friend Linden, so he excused himself and headed to his room where he was currently staying for the night. He was in the middle of mindspeaking with Linden and clarifying his most recent events, when screams could be heard throughout the house, along with the sounds of dishes being broken.  
  
He raced into the kitchen and stood in shock. There, floating five feet in the air, was Lady Kagome. She held her hands to her head while beating at it frantically and demanded for something to stop. The house shook violently as objects flew around the woman in the air. Otter had to dodge a chair that was sent flying by the outraged power. The family could only look on with concern for the safety of the woman. Otter made his way over to the family, while trying to avoid getting bashed in the head with vases and cutlery. He held the young boy and his mother in an embrace to shield them from anything that might cause them harm.  
  
Kagome's outburst of power died down after about five minutes. She felt the energy leaving her and she let herself fall out of consciousness, but not before she caught a glance of her frightened family.  
  
---**_End Flashback_**---  
  
Otter was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a short pain to his finger. He was in such a deep thought, he had accidentally cut himself while picking up the shattered vase.  
  
"Oh dear. You're bleeding." The woman, who looked like an older version of Kagome, made her way to Otter and examined his injury.  
  
"It is nothing to concern yourself over." he said with a polite smile, as he waved it off with his hand.  
  
"Nonsense!" she exclaimed, as she instructed him to have a seat at a nearby chair.  
  
They sat in silence, as she tended to his finger. A question lingered at the back of Otter's mind. He decided now would be the time to ask.  
  
"What exactly happened back then? I have never heard or seen a truehuman possess powers of that sort, and certainly not that much," he asked bluntly.  
  
The woman sighed. "My Kagome has always been different at birth and the power came with her. My mother believed it had something to do with Kagome's past life, but as for me, I do not know." She paused and looked at the bard, debating whether to tell him or not.  
  
She finally made up her mind. "Kagome can read people's emotions and communicate with others of her own free will, through her mind." She paused once more, looking at Otter to see whether he was still following. His face was one of shock and disbelief. The woman continued. "A couple of months ago her power took a greater leap. She was able to move objects with her mind and just yesterday she has been having visions." She took a deep breath before she continued. "She was always able to control them and harness her powers, but the most recent abilities she received was too much for her little mind to control. Tonight's event, during dinner time, was a display of what could happen when it got out of control."  
  
Otter was too stunned to speak. He tried to process everything the woman had told him. If what she said was true, it could only mean one thing. Kagome must learn to control her abilities or she would end up hurting herself and those around her.  
  
------------  
  
**Author's Note**:   
  
Sorry for the late update and for those who were expecting 'Inuyasha Takasuio' to make his appearace in this chapter. I do apolozie! I really was expecting him to show up in this chapter but I just couldn't bring myself to continuing writing-writer's block!! For sure the next chapter he will appear in the story, and what an appearace, I must say!!!  
  
Please bare with me, I'm still trying to introduce the story. There were lots to cover concerning the Dragonlords, considering all you readers know nothing of it. I have a strong feeling that the next chapter will take much longer due to my lack of enthusiasm to write. BUT I will continue, **NO MATTER WHAT**!!!!  
  
I will inform you readers when I plan on updating. Till then, keep reading.  
  
. 


	4. Turn of Events

I do not own Inuyasha or 'The Last Dragonlord' & 'Dragon and Phoenix' by Joanne Bertin   
  
Story is based on Inuyasha's and Two of Bertin J.'s books. Some characters, story ideas and words will be mine but most of it will be from these two. Don't sue, I'm poor!! BUT the story's PLOT is MINE!!  
  
THANKZ SO MUCH READERS!!! Your Reviews really helped. I took some time to revise my story. If there are any more errors you see, please tell me so I can fix it. (only corrected the 'stallion') Shows how much I know about horses...NOTHING!! I'm glad you all are enjoying my story.   
  
Also, to answer a reviewer's comment. The reason I only put two of Inuyasha's char. is because it was necessary at the moment. Later on in story, more of Inuyasha's char. will be used and as for the other char....well, they're not important. Only the Dragonlords..Remember that!!  
  
**Chapter Three**  
  
---**_City of Casna_**---  
  
After the devastating news of the kidnapping of Rann, every guard in the palace were sent out in search of the King. But the effort was in vain. They could not find him. The ceremony ended before it started. Everyone made their way back home as the Dragonlords held a conference in Rann's state.  
  
The great door of the conference door opened to reveal the Duke and Duchess of Casna and the fellow Dragonlords, who were accompanied by a young female human. They made their way to the round table in the middle of the room. Torches were lit to guide the way.  
  
"I still have yet to understand how this could possibly happen. The palace was well guarded!" The Duke's outburst took everyone by surprise as they took a seat.  
  
"I-I apologize.... it was all my fault." Kella held her head in shame. "I should not have asked Ra... King Rann to meet me. Then he would not have wandered outside the palace gates in search of me... then he wouldn't..." She broke into a sob. Tried as she might, she could not stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks.  
  
As Maurynna consoled Kella, Linden rose from his chair.  
  
"Silence!" Linden's deep voice drew the attention of the fellow lords. "This is not the time nor place for a ridiculous dispute. We have more important matters to tend to." He eyed each member of the council and continued. "I do not know nor care at the moment as to how the kidnappers have invaded the palace walls without so much as a sound..." He took a moment for his comment to penetrate their mind before continuing. "..I, however, would like to know what it is they want and a description of their appearance." He turned his head and exchanged a glance with his soultwin, then nodded his head.  
  
Maurynna acknowledged the gesture. "Kella, could you tell us what exactly occurred between you and King Rann before he was taken? Did you witness the perpetrator?" she asked softly, so not to frighten her.  
  
All eyes were on Kella as she stopped crying. She looked at Maurynna for comfort. When her cousin's head nodded and asked for her to proceed, she quickly retold her story.  
  
---**_Flashback_**---  
  
Kella sat quietly staring out the window as the carriage made its way towards the palace gate. The closer the grand gate came into view, the more nervous she felt. This was the first special event that she had ever attended at the palace since she became friends with Rann. She did not want to embarrass Rann, especially when he had asked her to attend and be his date. What would they think? Kella thought as she fidgeted with her gown and fixed her hair for the tenth time that night. As the carriage reached its destination and stopped, Kella held her breath.  
  
The footman stepped off the carriage and made his way to open the door for the young lady in waiting. "Lady Kella, we are at the Palace." He held his hand out for her to take. "Lady Kella, is something amiss?" He observed the silent young woman and waited for her answer.  
  
When the carriage door swung open and a hand was held out for her, Kella froze in her place. With huge blue eyes, she kept her gaze on the man. His lips were moving but she could not comprehend the words. She exhaled and tried to steady her breathing, hoping it would help. When she was finally able to make out the words the man was saying, she relaxed.   
  
"I am fine, Serf." she replied as she accepted his hand and graced him with her smile. "Just a little nervous...I guess."   
  
The man chuckled and whispered, "You are a lovely creature. The future King Rann was wise to have chosen a kind-hearted beauty, such as yourself."  
  
Kella blushed a shade of red at the man's compliment as she stepped out of the carriage. Suddenly, the grand gate opened and a figure emerged. A dark haired man, in his early adulthood, stepped forward and gracefully made his way toward the carriage. Kella could only gasp as the man walked to meet her. His long hair was tied back. He was dressed in a white and blue ceremonial regalia. He smiled when his eyes settled on the beauty in front of him and extended his arm.  
  
Kella returned the smile and gave him her hand. He accepted her hand and placed a kiss on it before wrapping his arm around her waist. As gently as possible, he pulled her close towards him. She fell willingly into his embrace without hesitation and looked deep into his dark brown eyes. She noticed that they sparkled with love and desire. All thoughts of fear and nervousness washed away as she lost herself in his eyes.  
  
"Kella..."  
  
Kella's smile widened at the manner in which he whispered her name. It sent a jolt of pure happiness through her body, melting her heart. Before other words were exchanged, one of the soldiers escorting Rann screamed out with agony, causing the couple to come out of their trance. Too fast for human eyes, Rann was torn from Kella with a swift movement, leaving her thrown back against the carriage.  
  
Rann elbowed the kidnapper in the ribs and turned his body around. His legs made contact with the intruder's stomach. Thus, he was able to break the hold on him. After the time spent with Linden, he was trained in the art of self-defense and now it was paying off. He opened his mouth to shout for more guards but a swift blow to his stomach stopped it midway. He fell to his knees and gasped for air. The final blow to his head knocked him out completely. Before darkness took hold of him, he heard the scream of his beautiful lady. He could only hope that they, whoever the kidnappers may be, spared her. If something were to happen to Kella, he knew he could not go on.  
  
Kella watched helplessly as the attacker knocked Rann unconscious. "Rann!!!" She tried calling for help but a strong hand was placed onto her mouth and held her still as she attempted to fight. Before her very eyes, Rann was hurled onto someone's shoulder and taken away. Where are the bloody guards when you need one?! Kella's mind screamed in rage. Suddenly a sharp pain could be felt in the back of her head and her eyes rolled back as she fell out of consciousness. The only thing on Kella's mind before darkness took her was her beloved Rann.  
  
---**_End Flashback_**---  
  
The Duke clutched his fist with anger, trying his best to maintain control. His anger was not directed toward the young woman. She seemed as upset about the current situation as he was. No, he was more disappointed in the young prince for the foolishness of his actions. He was clearly not ready to be King just yet. If Rann had any intention of being a suitable King of Casna, he should have known better than to wander outside the Palace gates, with little guards to protect him. Despite Rann's unfitting behaviors, however, the Duke found he was more angry with himself. He should have been there with the boy. Then perhaps things would not have turned out the way it did.  
  
"Duke Beren, I know you are very upset with me right now and there is not much I can say for my actions but... I am sorry." Kella looked the Duke in the eyes and tried to force back the tears that threatened to emerge once again.  
  
"This is not of your doing." He said, trying his best to sound less angry. "I thought the boy had more sense than that."  
  
A thought crossed Maurynna's mind at the Duke's comment. "Even if King Rann had wandered out the Palace gate, there were still plenty of guards around, if say, he was attacked." Maurynna began. "The abductor had obviously planned the attack in advance... Also, for someone to strike and leave without so much as attracting attention, that is unheard of. They must be personally skilled." She finished and exchanged a glance with her fellow Dragonlords.  
  
Shima and Linden nodded in agreement with her. It was then that Shima spoke for the very first time since entering the conference room. "Kella, you said you could not see their appearance due to the disguise?" When Kella nodded her head, Shima continued. "I see.... could you tell us anything at all about them? Every detail you remember will be of great help to us and King Rann."  
  
Kella lowered her head and thought back. "The man that held me had a marking on his arm. It resembled a sword of some kind." She reached into her pocket and withdrew something that she hoped would help. "This fell out of the man's robe when I was trying to free myself from his grip." She handed the object to Linden for inspection.  
  
The object was flat and round, and it was made of a different source of metal that he had never seen. He also noted that it was very light when he tossed it in the air. But no doubt about it, it was a coin, used for exchanging resources. The coin had strange descriptive language that he could not decipher. It looked to be many years of age but still in tact. There was a picture of a sword inscribed on it.  
  
"Strange....." Linden murmured softly, allowing only Dragonlords with keen hearing abilities to hear.  
  
"Your Grace Linden Rathan, have you any idea as to what it is yet?" asked a concerned Duchess.   
  
Linden continued to examine the mysterious coin, turning it up and down repeatedly. He squinted at the words engraved on one side of it. It was a language he did not recognize but looked familiar nonetheless. He could swear he had seen such markings somewhere in Dragonskeep. "If I may, could I hold on to this for the time being?" Linden asked.  
  
"By all means, if it would help bring home my dear Rann." the Duchess said.  
  
"Thank you," Linden responded with a nod. "I will see to it personally that the King is brought home safely. I believe they would demand something in exchange for King Rann; therefore, I hereby end this meeting until further notice. Hopefully by then, they will make contact with us."  
  
"Also," Shima added. "It would be of best interest if you, my Lord Duke, could take over King Rann's state and calm the town's nerves of the missing King. We do not need a crowd of curious Cassorin citizens. Let us avoid such chaos at all cost." Shima informed.  
  
------------  
  
Maurynna gazed at the now darkened sky. It was past midnight, but the garden still appeared as glamorous as the first time she laid eyes upon it that very morning. The garden was peaceful. It was unlike the ocean that she grew to love since childhood but just as relaxing. It was what she needed at the moment. She can only thank the gods Linden was by her side or she would surely go mad. They have yet to find the person they seek. They were originally to attend a coming out ceremony on Rann's behalf. Instead, Rann was nowhere to be seen. What else can go wrong? She sighed.  
  
Linden tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Maurynna-love..." He kissed her exposed neck. When he felt her body begin to relax, he smiled. "All will be well. We will get Rann back."  
  
"Oh Linden. How selfish of me. You of all people must be more stressed than I am and here I am bothering you with such nonsense."  
  
Linden admitted that he was stressed but having her close helped him deal with the problems at hand. He hugged her tightly to assure her that he was fine. Linden extended his keen hearing to make sure no one was around in hearing range. When he was sure it was safe he relaxed.  
  
"The Lady had informed me that he is around Casna somewhere. If there is trouble, a Dragonlord such as himself will not stand by and watch. He will show up sooner or later." He paused. "As for Rann, I've known him since he was a young boy. If he could survive being sacrificed at the hands of a powerful mage and live to tell the tale, than he will get through this one." Linden assured.  
  
Maurynna looked up curiously. "_Inuyasha Takasuio.... The Lost Dragonlord_." she murmured softly to herself. "Linden, are you sure he is willing to help?"  
  
Linden glanced down at his soultwin. "I don't see why he wouldn't. This is very much his battle as it is ours."  
  
Even though Maurynna knew her soultwin's words were his way of convincing himself, she was not about to tell him otherwise. She smiled and leaned back against her soultwin's chest and relaxed. Just when she felt at ease, she had an uncomfortable feeling that they were being watched. Her senses never failed her before, so it was no exception now. Linden must have felt it too, for he tensed and searched their surroundings, but found nothing. They finally decided to retire to their rooms.  
  
As they made their way inside the Palace, a figure watched their every move. Once he knew that they were gone, he slowly came forth from his hiding place.  
  
He wore a black tunic with a band of silver embroidery, two fingers wide, trimmed the square-cut neck of his tunic. He had on breeches from the waist down, with Neiranal mountain silk clothing wrapped firmly against him. A belt of linked silver plaques hung around his waist and attached to it was a sword made from the fang of the 'Legendary Inu-youkai'. His hair was as white as the snow on the mountains of Dragonskeep and eyes as beautiful and deadly as the golden Phoenix. He was truly a beautiful creature to behold.  
  
"Ah, so they have heard of me." The mysterious man grinned at the concept.   
  
He quickly gathered himself and took to the sky. Landing on the roof of the Palace with such grace and stillness, that not even a Dragonlord's keen hearing could have sensed his presence. Relaxing, he decided to stay the night on the roof to admire the stars. He laid his body down on its hard surface and gazed fondly up at the sky, transfixed on the bright stars that sparkled in the clear night.  
  
Hours passed, before he slowly drifted off to sleep...  
  
_ Ten Centuries ago....  
  
Dragonskeep, known area where Dragonlords inhabit. The only place that consisted of snow throughout all seasons. On top of its mountain, two lovers can be seen in an embrace, staring at the stars that sparkled in the dark sky. Snow surrounds the lovers, wind blew furiously, but neither affected the couple.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is beautiful!" The young girl spoke for the first time since they arrived there. "Don't you think?" She asked her lover, brushing aside his silver hair.  
  
"Eh! It's nothing..." he replied, as he stared down at his soultwin. "..compared to your beauty, Kikyou."  
  
Kikyou smiled at the compliment and leaned against her soultwin's shoulder. 'At long last, we are finally together. Nothing could separate us.' she thought happily.  
  
"Yes...nothing!" Inuyasha stated. "I will protect you with my life, if it's required."  
  
"I know you will, my love." With that said, she locked her lips on his. Neither one knew of the consequences of those words or how wrong they truly were.  
_  
---**_City of Thalnia_**---  
  
A sleeping Kagome stirred slightly in bed as the first light of the day shone through her bedroom window. Slowly awakening, the young woman mumbled a single word 'Inuyasha' before she opened her crystal blue eyes. She laid in bed recalling the pleasant dream she just had. Although she had never seen Dragonskeep, her friend, Miroku, had many times described it to her. Add that to her fascination with the _'Legendary Inuyasha Takasuio'_, she figured it must have triggered the recent dream. She sighed. It was getting harder by the minute to distinguish between dreams and visions, even if she was getting better at it. The sudden thought of her power pulled Kagome back to reality, where her power nearly destroyed all that she held dearly to her. She reluctantly dragged herself out of bed after debating what to do. Finally she settled on going for a nice ride in the forest of her own home.  
  
-------------  
  
"I've never seen a horse like yours before. When lightning struck the sky yesterday night, all the mares and stallions in the barn ran wild with fright. Only yours kept its proud and refine posture." The man chuckled.  
  
Otter smiled and patted Nightsong's head at the compliment. His mare raised its head and leaned into his touch. "She is something, isn't she?"  
  
"Where did you get such a fine mare?" The man pondered, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"In Casna," was the simple answer that Otter gave.  
  
"My word! I never knew Casna bred such wonderful animals."  
  
The Bard looked at the man and explained, "I have a nephew who is very fond of horses. Knows almost everything you need to know about them." He hoped with all his heart the man would settle for that answer. Otter did not wish to tell the man that he was staring at the _'Legendary Llysanyin'_ of the Dragonlords. The news would surely shock him and just about everyone else in town. Otter wished to avoid any form of commotion.  
  
"I would love to meet this young lad you have spoken so fondly of. Next time you plan to stay at the Scalet Inn, don't forget to bring him. Always love to discuss horses with those who actually care about them, not like other people nowadays." The man paused and shook his head before continuing. "Beating helpless animals and seeing them as nothing but means of riches and wealth."  
  
"I'll remember that... next time. For now, I must head back. How much do I owe you for one night stay and for my mare's care?" asked Otter.  
  
"That would be, 20z for the stay and 30z for the care...50z in total please."  
  
Otter reached into the pouch he carried around his waist and gave the man his earnings. As the old man headed back to the Inn, he mounted his Llysanyin and made his way back to the Higurashi mansion. He wanted to know of the well being of his newfound friend, Lady Kagome.  
  
-------------  
  
As the mansion came into view, Otter urged Nightsong to move to a faster pace. Souta, who was busy watering the gardens was the first to notice the Bard's return. When he laid his eyes on the stallion, his eyes grew wide with excitement.  
  
"Otter, I didn't know you own a horse too. I always wanted one myself, but mother said only when I am older." Kagome's younger brother said proudly.   
  
Upon hearing those words, the mare gave Souta its glare and stomped her foot in disagreement. Souta could only look at the mare in question.  
  
"Boyo-Souta, it's more like she owns me. It was she that chose me, not the other way around." Otter explained, hoping he would not ask more questions. The Llysanyin could only nod in agreement to what Otter said.  
  
"She understands?" Souta asked, astonished.  
  
"Every word," answered Otter. He couldn't help but laugh at the boy's expression.  
  
Souta patted the Llysanyin's head. "Sorry girl. Someday, I hope to own... I mean, be chosen by a mare like you, too." he corrected.  
  
The Bard didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. Instead he looked up at the window that Kagome's bedroom resided. "Souta, is your sister feeling better this fine morning?" he asked, still concerned about yesterday's event.   
  
The boy nodded his head. "Yep, she's in the back, tending to her own horse." He indicated with his finger. "You know... your horse reminds me a lot like Kagome's. I think hers can understand what I say too, though I don't know how that's possible for horses to comprehend the human language." He shrugged it off and returned to watering the garden as Otter made his way toward the barn.  
  
Otter was very interested in what Souta said about Lady Kagome having a horse like Nightsong. Dragonlord's Llysanyins do not allow just anybody to ride them. They only allow Dragonlords and they don't associate with truehumans. If it were not for the urgency of traveling to the Phoenix Kingdom to rescue the True Dragon, who was in need of help at that time, Otter would never have been chosen by Nightsong, for their speed and intelligence can outdo all common horses.  
  
As Otter reached the barn, he called out his friend's name but was given no response. Thinking to himself, he wondered where the lady could have possibly gone off to. Just then, he heard a horse's footsteps in the far distance. The footsteps became louder, and it was clear that a horse was making its way towards him. He turned around to face the Higurashi's forest. A few minutes past before a lady on a horse could be seen.  
  
She halted her horse and looked down at her friend with a smile. "Good morning, Otter. A fine day for riding, wouldn't you say?" she asked. She looked over Otter's shoulder and stared at his companion and gasped. "A beauty you have there."  
  
"My lady, I would like you to meet Nightsong." The Llysanyin nodded its head as Kagome returned the gesture.  
  
"Otter, I would appreciate it if you would just call me by my name. No 'lady', please." she said as she made a sour face at the word.  
  
Otter gave a small chuckle and said, "If that would please you, Kagome. Now who's your companion here?" the Bard questioned.  
  
Kagome smiled, pleased with the way she was addressed. She patted her good friend's head and answered, "This is Nyah'suto."  
  
To say Otter was shocked was an understatement. There standing beside Kagome was a Dragonlord's Llysanyin. _' This young woman is full of surprises,'_ he thought.  
  
"_She_, is it?" When Kagome nodded yes, Otter continued, "Well, she is beautiful. If I may ask, how did you find such a fine creature?"  
  
"I found her wandering through our forest while I was taking my usual strolls." Kagome paused and recalled these fond memories. "Her leg was badly injured, so I nursed her back to health." she explained. "Since then, she has stayed by my side and we've been best of friends since." She paused and thought back. "Now that I think about it. She doesn't like to interact with people much, but she stayed with me. Like she has chosen me to befriend." Kagome smiled fondly at her stallion before continuing. "I would tell her all my problems. Sometimes I'm positive she can understand what I say. Weird, is it not?" she giggled at her foolishness, unaware of the understanding look both Otter's and Kagome's mare shared.  
  
Soon after, Otter joined the laughing young woman. "Just like a Bard's Tale." he paused. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"  
  
Kagome caught the Bard's sparkling eyes and realization finally dawned on her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
They mounted onto their Llysanyins and headed out toward the Higurashi's forest. Both enjoying each other's company. Soon after, the conversation took a turn towards all the adventure Otter had been to and the friends he knew and met.  
  
"You're friends with Linden Rathan?" A bewildered Kagome exclaimed, shocked at the sudden knowledge.  
  
"A fine lad that he is, but too stubborn. When I first met him, I thought to myself, 'Boyo- what have we here? I've found myself a mountain pumpkin.' I wasn't too pleased with sharing my place with him." The Bard laughed at the memories.  
  
Kagome shook her head in disbelief at the Bard's choice of words. She still could not believe that Otter was friends with Dragonlords, more or less, friends with one of the Legendary Dragonlord Linden Rathan. Also, Otter spoke with such ease, no one would have known he was talking about a Dragonlord. He made Linden Rathan sound like an ordinary person that he befriended. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. But soon, their laughter died out when the earth shook violently with such force, that both Llysanyins had to stop and support their riders at the sudden danger.  
  
"My gods, what was that?" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
No sooner as these words were spoken, a large Dragauth emerged from its hiding place. With each step the vicious animal took, the ground shook violently. The Llysanyins drew a step back from the approaching danger. All eyes were on the Dragauth. Its body was three times larger than both riders. It had a stubby neck and a face that slightly resembled that of a Dragon's. It had large, sharp teeth. As it began to roar, saliva could be seen dripping from its mouth. Its piercing claws were extended, intended for battle. Swinging in the air a foot away from its body was its large tail. Spikes could be seen at its tip. With its enormous black eyes, it glared at its two intended victims. With a speed that should have surprised any truehuman if they weren't already frightened, the Dragauth roared and charged head on, using its teeth to tear through anything foolish enough to stand in its way.  
  
The Llysanyins were the first to come out of their shock. They turned their body around and ran the opposite way of the Dragauth. They did not want their riders to endure any form of danger.  
  
"W-was that a D-Dragauth?" A shocked Otter stuttered.  
  
The last time a Dragauth appeared had been ten years ago, when Rann was still a Prince. He was kidnapped at the hands of the powerful mage, Althume. Although Otter was not there to witness the battle that took place between the creature and its prey, Linden was. He told him about the struggle he had with the Dragauth. If a Dragonlord such as Linden had trouble with this creature, how could two truehumans and two Llysanyins stand against one Dragauth?  
  
The furious Dragauth growled with rage at its prey, who were quickly escaping. It stomped its foot, sending a vicious quake in the earth in an attempt to stop the riders. It then swung its tail beneath the two stallions, causing them to lose their balance.  
  
At the sudden impact, the riders were thrown off their Llysanyins and landed a few feet across from the Dragauth. Being the Legendary Llysanyins, the two quickly got off the ground and stood between their riders and the attacker, preparing for battle. They planted their feet on the ground and bared their teeth.  
  
Kagome slowly gathered herself off the ground. Although her head hurt and she felt a bit dizzy, she managed to shake it off. When she looked around, she noticed that both hers and Otter's horse were in battle with the creature that attacked them. The creature used its claws to strike a blow to its enemies but the Llysanyins's swift movements were able protect them. When the creature swung its tail, the Llysanyins dodged once again. As an opening was presented, the Llysanyin used their feet to counter-attack and their body to ram the beast. They bit when it was necessary. Though it seemed that they were holding their ground, Kagome knew better. They were stalling for time so she and Otter could escape.  
  
_Otter_.  
  
She searched her surroundings for her friend. Laying not far from her was Otter. She quickly crawled her way over to her friend and tried to wake him.  
  
Otter awoke to a frightened Kagome. He sat upright and held his head in pain. "I am getting too old for this." he said weakly.  
  
"Otter, get your ass off the ground this minute!!"  
  
Hearing the urgency in Kagome's voice alerted Otter to the danger they were in. He gathered himself off the ground with Kagome's help. A roar from the Dragauth drew the attention of the truehumans. They turned to face the creature, to be greeted with the most terrifying sight before them. Both Llysanyins were laying still on the ground. A strong scent hit Otter's and Kagome's nose, as they noticed blood dripping from the Dragauth claws. The Dragauth glared at them, slowly covering the remaining distance.  
  
Tears stung Kagome's eyes as she glanced at her beloved animal friend. She did not even know if her mare was alive or not. Anger instantly replaced the fear she felt and she glared at the murderer that dared to cause such emotion to stir in her. Her body tensed. She felt the familiar sensation of power boiling inside her at a rapid speed. The ground she stood on began to vibrate incredibly. A huge gush of wind started picking up around her, bringing with it leaves that fell from trees and pebbles on the ground. It swirled and surrounded her in a cyclone as her power increased, causing her hair to raise slightly and her crystal blue eyes to transform into a darker shade, with hints of golden yellow. She was clearly not one to be opposed.  
  
Otter, who had been beside Kagome, was now a few feet away. He could only look on with fascination, bewilderment and fear. Although he had witnessed this phenomenon before, the second time only brought more fear into his heart. He hoped against all odds that Kagome would be able to control these powers, otherwise, she would get hurt.  
  
The Dragauth was unfazed by the young lady that it called prey. To it, she was only a pretty amusement, something to make the meal more enjoyable. If it was human, it would have laughed at the feeble attempt for survival. Instead, it settled for a growl and extended its claws. It raised it high before it brought it down upon the woman, intending to slice her in half. The claws stopped short an inch from the woman's face. The creature tilted its head to one side in question. It tried to move but found that it could not even move its body. Being a creature with strength but no brain, it did not realize that its prey was glowing a violet-blue. Within seconds, it was thrown across the forest slamming into trees as it finally hit the ground with a thump.  
  
Never before had Kagome used so much power all at once. She can feel her power rapidly diminish, leaving her drained with exhaustion. Her vision blurred for a moment as she tried to blink it off. Before she can register what had happened, her body gave in and she collapsed on the hard ground. Her heart was beating rapidly with every breath she took in. When she opened her eyes, she noticed Otter was in her view, hovering over her with concerned eyes. Kagome tried to sit upright with Otter's help but stopped midway. A feeling... She looked over Otter's shoulder only to find that the beast was still moving and was getting up with its strength renewed. It roared with rage and turned its blood-red eyes upon her. It took a deep breath and released a dark green subtance that headed straight towards her.  
  
Without much thought, she pushed Otter out of the way while rolling her aching body in the opposite direction, leaving the green substance to melt through the very ground she was laying on. Before she could react, she was pinned onto the ground with the beast's claws digging into her flesh. She fought back the urge to fall into unconsiousness as the scent of her own blood caused her vision to blur in and out. At the rate of blood she was losing, it was only a matter of time before she would surely die.  
  
------------  
  
MUST READ OR ELSE.....NO MORE STORY!!!!!  
  
Please be advised that EVERYTHING I write, down to the very last detail, is VERY IMPORTANT in the story. Afterall, this story will be a trilogy. A total of Three. Also, I made my boyfriend read my story and he says that it's too complicated. Something about me reading two stories at the same time. I need to know if everyone feels the same way or not. If yes, please tell me WHY, WHERE, and WHAT it is that confuses you. THANKZ!!  
  
Okay, so Inuyasha's appearance was short but it's not my fault. Well, not really! This chapter was longer than intended so it's now divided into two separate chapters. Next chapter for sure, you will be able to read more about Inuyasha. Also, he's out of oc a bit because...not telling, just know I have my reasons. It's called maturing!! Then again, how mature can Inuyasha get, huh? hehe...  
  
ATTENTION READER: I would also like to take this moment to thank those that was nice enough to REVIEW and I dedicate this story to you all. THANKZ A BUNCH!!!   
  
If there are any questions regarding the story, don't be sly to ask. I'll be more than happy to answer them to the best of my ability. Now I leave you all with this in MIND. All Dragonlords have a soultwin, whether they live or die. They have ONLY ONE. So here's a question......could Kagome be Inuyasha's soultwin, but doesn't he already have one and lost her?? Now that's something all you readers should think about. This is an Inuyasha and Kagome pairing, but it doesn't always have to have a happy ending.....hehe...I'm so evil. It all comes down to how the story proceeds. Read to find out!! Till then, READ ON!


End file.
